Where Are We Now
by UltimateBookWorm
Summary: Can't say much. AdrianxRose, set after Last Sacrifice, rated M for language. One shot, R&R 3


**HAI! This story is taken place after Last Sacrifice. I'm not going to tell you too much because I like my readers to constantly be on their toes. All I can say is, be prepared for anything. ;D**

**P.S. Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Academy or it's characters, Richelle Mead does. Although if she's willing to fork up Adrian or Christian I would gladly take him 3**

**

* * *

**

I should have been happy. I should have been filled with joy. Above all, I shouldn't have been..._disappointed._ Dimitri's arms were around me, locking me in a inescapable embrace. Go figure, I could break in and out of a prison, taking a highly dangerous criminal and managed to escape from prison as a _extremely_ wanted queen-murder, yet I couldn't escape a sleeping man's hug. With a roll of my eyes I tried to tug free of his grasp once more. He moaned and stirred, I swore under my breath as his eyes opened. "Roza?" His voice was laced with pleasure.

I put on a smile for his sake. "Yes, it's me. I was just trying to take a pee, but, uh, you kinda got a hold of me." I said in a flat tone, I tried to make it sound happy, but it wouldn't work.

I saw Dimitri's smile flatter at my tone before regaining himself. "Oh," a laugh escaped Dimitri's lips, lips that on any other day I would want to kiss, "sorry about that, seems that you've become my new teddy bear." His smile was so sweet, so loving. It broke my heart. Again, I forced a smile on my face as he let me go. I almost ran to the master bedroom's washroom.

The door clicked shut and I slid down it, bursting into silent sobs. What was wrong with me? I should have been _happy_. Joyed. I had everything I could ever want. I had Dimitri, I lived in Palace housing, my best friend was queen, I no longer had to witness Lissa's sex life – both a pro and con – I was Lissa's guardian, I wasn't running from the law. I should have been fucking screaming from the rooftops for crying out loud!

But, but something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Someone who I now realized I couldn't live without. Someone I missed terribly. As each new tear fell a name was whispered into my ear, a name that just made them fall faster; _Adrian_. I winced every time I heard it. I never realized what a big part he had became in my life. "Rose? Are you okay?" _Shit!_ I loved Dimitri, I truly did, but I loved Adrian too. Crap, it was Mason and Dimitri all over again. _But Mason didn't make it out of it alive, Rose._ Something whispered to me. I sighed.

Standing up, I smiled noticing another door. A door we had never acknowledged. If I wasn't so heartbroken I would have whispered, _Rookie mistake, Comrade. _

I opened the door as quietly as I could, coming out right in front of the front door. I grinned, at least _something_ was going right. I realized moments later that was a selfish thought, but I didn't really care. I stepped outside the door and into the Palace hallway. I broke into a run, straight to Lissa's room. As her guardian I need no words to get into her room.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" I didn't need a bond to know she was worried sick by my red, puffing eyes and red-tinged nose. Christian sat beside her on the bed, a equal look of worry on his face. I couldn't speak, I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands, no longer sobbing silently but loud heartbroken sobs. Lissa sprang from her seat and wrapped her arms after me, sobbing with me, not caring what I was upset about. I was upset, that's all she noticed. Christian followed her suit, hugging her more than me, still patting my back, trying his best to comfort me.

"A-adrian." I whimpered, shaking. Lissa pulled away, biting her lip. She was keeping something from me. I readied myself to look into her mind to see. But nothing was there. Fuck! I wished we still had the bond.

Christian spoke first in a small whisper, "she...she doesn't know." He looked pained, terrified. My heart stopped. What...what did he mean?

"What are you talking about?" I spoke to Christian, realizing he wouldn't tell me, I turned to Liss. She was weeping into her hands. "L-liss, what does he mean?" My voice trembled, yet something in my voice made me think that I was trying to compel someone. I knew Christian heard it too, but this was no time for his usual smart-ass comments.

"Oh.. oh my god." Lissa whimpered like an abused dog. "They didn't want to tell you."

"Huh? I haven't..haven't seen him for two months now. No dreams. Nothing." I was starting to cry again.

"He..Spirit took it's toll. Some think the break up pushed him off the edge. Taking him too far. Oh my god. It was so terrible. Oh, so, so, terrible..." Lissa was rambling, not the spirit-induced crazy rambling but hysterical rambling.

"He.. he turned. He's strigoi now, Rose." Christian spoke for Lissa. As he spoke, Lissa crumbled in on herself, sobs raking her body like when she had seen me shot, or when I left the academy to hunt Dimitri. As for myself, I was stunned. I couldn't make the words make sense. They, they couldn't be true. I wrapped my arms around myself. They were the only things that kept me together. Kept me from falling apart.

"How?" I asked, shaking. Christian just raised an eyebrow. I changed my question _"Who?"_ My eyes were narrowed, the shaking stopped replaced by a stiff stillness.

Christian bowed his head, biting his lips. "Mia." He whispered. Lissa gave a strangled scream as her sobs grew. It was one of those few rare moments where I was speechless. I couldn't believe it.

"W-why Mia? Why...?" My shoulders shook and I bit my lip hard.

Christian shrugged. "He was crazy, Rose. He took the first person he saw. Unfortunately, that was Mia."

"...I made a mistake." I whispered. _Some say the break up pushed him off the edge._ "He needed me. He really did. I need him too. Oh my god. Adrian. Adrian." I whimpered, rambling like Sonya used to before she turned Strigoi. I just kept repeating his name.

Christian looked at me. Shocked and scared by the rambling. "It's okay, Rose. Sonya and Lissa are looking into it. They think if they both put a little spirit in the stake in stake him together that it will lessen the blow."

"No!" I shrieked. "She can't! We don't have the bond anymore. I can't take away the insanity. She'll turn into Adrian."

"No she wont. Sonya and her both agreed to take Anti-Depressants right after and put healing charms on." Christian spoke with confidence. _Lord Ozera. _I reminded myself.

"Fine." I nodded stiffly. "I'm helping." I said fiercely. Christian gave a sharp nod.

_Remember Rose, Mason didn't make it out alive. _

"Lissa?" Knuckles hit the wooden door and a voice laced with a faint accent sounded. _Dimitri. Fuck._

_

* * *

_

**33 Hope you like it! R&R PLEASE! - - Adrian FTW ;D**


End file.
